


The Sellout

by sisabet, sweetestdrain



Category: Multi Source
Genre: Fanvids, Vividcon Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-22
Updated: 2013-08-22
Packaged: 2017-12-24 08:07:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/937596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisabet/pseuds/sisabet, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetestdrain/pseuds/sweetestdrain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my gimmick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sellout

Made with [](http://sweetestdrain.livejournal.com/profile)[**sweetestdrain**](http://sweetestdrain.livejournal.com/) for the Vividcon Amnesty Challenge. The actual theme we used was "self portrait" but many other themes (particularly "fuck you") were also appropriate.

Song by Macy Gray

_This is my gimmick_

 

 

You can [download the vid here.](http://sisavids.com/SelloutSignedXvid1.avi)

Sources Used: Safety Not Guaranteed, The X-Files,League of Extraordinary Gentlemen, Silence of the Lambs, The Hunger Games, Doctor Who, Nikita, Person of Interest, Star Wars: A New Hope, Star Trek: TOS, Star Trek: Voyager, Wonder Woman, The Bionic Woman, Aliens, Terminator 2, Farscape, Fringe, Skyfall, Firefly, Spartacus; Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon; The Walking Dead, Hansel and Gretel: Witch Hunters, Teen Wolf, Alias, Snow White and the Huntsman, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Xena: Warrior Princess, La Femme Nikita, Angel of Death, Haywire, Game of Thrones, The Long Kiss Goodnight, The Tall Man, Kill Bill Vol 2, Strange Days, Dredd, Revenge, Terminator, Columbiana, Battlestar Galactica, Elementary, Harry Potter 1 and 7, Hanna, True Grit, Beasts of the Southern Wild, Return of the King, Raiders of the Lost Ark, Salt, GI Jane, Terminator: Sarah Conner Chronicles, Doomsday, Avengers, The Girl Who Played with Fire.


End file.
